particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Citizens Party
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = icp.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election|Affiliation = International Monarchist League, Imperial Alliance, Anti-Communist League (ACL), Right Coalition, the New Monarchist Party, Identity and Democracy}}The Imperial Citizens Party is a nationalist, pro-empire political party in the Holy Luthorian Empire, its main goal is to protect the Empire they successfully restored in 4622. History The party was founded by Franz Reichert and the centre-right faction of the National Democratic Alliance on the 28 July 4621. During all of July tensions grew between the centre-right and centre-left factions of the NDA, fueled by right-wing parties pressuring the centre-right to break away. But because of the internal conflict on the 'NDA-07: Imperial Restoration' bill the party at last split up with the centre-left leaving first and creating the Social Democratic Party which was later followed by the centre-right breaking away. Restoration Conflict The conflict within the NDA caused the largest debate around the restoration of the monarchy in the Republic's history. The Holy Luthori Church and the White Rose set up a Restoration Commission with all the parties in the Diet to voice their vision of the monarchy. Both the centre-left and centre-right factions were monarchists but the centre-left wanted to establish a hereditary monarchy at the moment of the restoration, while the centre-right wanted to establish an elective monarchy with an increase of a 5 year term as a temporary solution until a true Royal family can take the throne. This conflict boiled over to the other parties in the Imperial Diet, causing a division in the monarchist parties, though the majority of them had the same idea as the centre-right faction of an elective monarchy temporarily. Imperial Citizens Party The ICP launched its first bill in August 4621 right after its formation, that bill being the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607029 'Bills of the Imperial Citizens PartyICP-01: National Security Act', this bill wishes to see the military taking charge as a de-facto police force, this bill was quickly supported by the Holy Luthori Church and the White Rose because of the recent closeness between the three in the "Restoration Conflict". The same month the former centre-left faction; now known as the Social Democratic Party reached out to the ICP in which the SDP would support an Elective Monarchy without the increase of the 5 year term, this approach by the SDP was the result of a lot of heavy debate in the Restoration Commission and it is believed that the SDP understood the necessity to take it one step at a time. The ICP quickly started drawing up the 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' bill and proceeded to put it on a vote. The Ministry of Justice led by the Fourth Secretary of the ICP; Augustina Storminger proposed the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607159 'Government Bill: HIC/CoJ-01' in July 4622. The bill gives the police the power to arrest any citizens for any reason and that every person has the right to appeal to the Minister of Justice to have a judgement reviewed by another court. This bill was met with criticism from the opposition but was supported by the government, until the 4622 Diet Coup Attempt. This attempt led to the collapse of the Holy Imperial Cabinet II. The Office of the Prime Minister, the Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of Internal Affair spoke with the Ministry of Justice in secret of a plan to remove the revived CPL and the separatist PGP from the Imperial Diet. This coup failed with the SDP resigning from all of their cabinet posts, following with the ICP meeting in an emergency congress (2nd Party Congress) to discuss this attempt and ICP's position in the Holy Imperial Cabinet. The Congress decided to not back down from its position on its government bills but would resign from their cabinet posts as well. The Congress also decided that the General Committee would interrogate Augustina Storminger for her participation in the coup. The Committee decided to release almost everything of her testimony: "I was informed by the Office of the Prime Minister that such an plan as this attempt was going to be carried out. I decided to act as I had been ordered to by the ICP General Committee, and that was to obey the Head of Government and follow cabinet decisions... so I did. I did not inform the ICP Secretariat and General Committee of my planning of action as I should had done and I am very sorry for that." After that the Grand Secretariat decided to suspend Storminger from the party for 5 months. The Citizens Congress added the party policy that if a minister from the ICP has received orders or intends to do something that can shake the whole political landscape they must inform the Grand Secretariat, the General Committee and a newly formed Party Security Bureau who will handle the security issues that can hurt the party like this one. The ICP then formally apologized to the CPL and the PGP for ICP's unfortunate involvement in the event. Imperial Restoration On the 1 April 4622, Franz Reichert's and the ICP's bill known as the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607039 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' passed the Imperial Diet and became official. This bill was the party's greatest success and achievement in 40 years. Though the ICP hadn't even existed for a year before the restoration its founders have fought for it ever since the creation of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration in 4582 and the National Democratic Alliance in 4605. Because of the enormous support for the monarchy, Reichert is now celebrated as the Restorator of the Empire. Classification Despite describing itself as a right-wing party, the Imperial Citizens party is classified by experts and political commentators as a far-right authoritarian party due to its opposition to the democratic principles and the rule of law.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607159 The party wants unlimited police powers and restrictions on the right to appeal a judgement to a higher court. Party leaders Party leadership Electoral results Category:Political parties in Luthori